


Bring your heart I'll bring my soul

by Bananasplit86



Series: The Life & Times of Swiss Chocolate [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you too.” He means it. He hates the weekends when they play on separate days, the weekends after Roman has been playing in some far flung, or not so far flung, European country, the weekends when they go from waking up together on a Wednesday to not seeing each other until Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring your heart I'll bring my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a need for Somki smut, ended as a need for Somki fluff. IDEK. Enjoy.  
> No real plot beyond stupid boys in too deep with each other.
> 
> (Title stolen from Adele - I miss you.)

Yann has completely lost track of time whilst he’s been baking muffins and cooking for them both and he jumps when he feels a pair of arms slide around his waist and lips press to the back of his neck softly. But he chuckles when the arms squeeze him just so and the lips begin to move down, tracing the ridges of his spine carefully until they go no further because of his shirt.

“Hey you.” Roman mutters, dropping his chin to rest on Yann’s shoulder.

Yann feels the smile and rubs a hand over the ones pressing against his stomach. “Hey.” It’s softer than he was trying for and he knows that Roman hears the longing in his voice from the way his palm fists into his apron suddenly.

“Missed you.” This time it’s Roman’s voice that is filled with longing and Yann shifts his weight so that he leans back into him warmly, letting himself be held, giving Roman what he needs. 

“I missed you too.” He means it. He hates the weekends when they play on separate days, the weekends after Roman has been playing in some far flung, or not so far flung, European country, the weekends when they go from waking up together on a Wednesday to not seeing each other until Sunday. 

He allows himself to sink into Roman’s arms for just a few moments, before he pushes back against him to straighten up and return to the pots on the stove. A few seconds later there’s a beer next to him and he flashes a smile at Roman who’s now leaning against the counters with a soft smile on his face.

“It’ll be ready in a few minutes if you want to sit down.” He says quietly, gesturing to the food.

“I like watching you cook.” Roman answers. “You look so at home, especially when you’re in my kitchen.” 

The last line is teasing and Yann can’t help himself from leaning over to steal a quick kiss with a snort. They’ve talked about it so many times, moving in together, but they both know how it would look to the outside world and it’s not something they’re ready to deal with just yet. So far, they’ve always come to the conclusion that they can cope with the 70km distance between them. For now. 

“I much prefer my kitchen though, it’s got better pans.” He laughs as he moves away from Roman, before the younger man can make the kiss more than it is. 

“True. That’s something I can’t compete with, but mine has the sturdier table.” 

Yann almost misses the wink, but he catches it at the last second and the laugh that rumbles through him feels good. He can’t deny Roman’s thought process and he’s wondered many times if he should invest in a better table, given Roman’s proclivity for using it for sex rather than eating. 

They eat slowly, legs tangled together, chatting quietly about their respective games that weekend and Yann really wishes that they could do this every day without the travelling, but he knows that they can’t. Knows that it could be career suicide for them both if it got out, so he keeps quiet and listens as Roman talks about his game.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Roman asks out of the blue, closing a hand over his own.

“What? Oh. Sorry.” He blushes, both from the embarrassment of being caught and the intensity of Roman’s gaze. “I’m just thinking about us, about this and how hard it is, but about how much it’s worth it, but that I wish we could be together together, you know?”

Roman smiles and squeezes. “I know. But we can’t be, as much as it sucks, football isn’t ready. Besides, it is kinda nice keeping you to myself most of the time.”

Yann bites his lip as his heart skips at the smile on Roman’s face. “Despite Granit?”

“Definitely despite Granit. And Xherdan for that matter!” Roman grins and flips their hands to thread their fingers together. 

It takes a while for them to move; the dishes being left for the morning as both are keen to just crawl into bed and spend as much time together as possible; but eventually Yann leads Roman to the bedroom and strips slowly, watching as Roman does the same next to him, revealing inch after inch of smooth and ink covered skin. He never tires of seeing Roman naked, whether it’s for sex or just sleep, he’s perfect as he is and Yann relishes every moment he gets to trace the tattoos on his arms and chest. Because it means moments when they’re together.

Yann smiles as he feels Roman wrap around him once he’s comfortable, an arm slung around his hips, hand cradling Yann’s and the other brushing into his hair carefully. He snuggles back into him delighting in the feel of Roman’s bare chest pressing along his back and sighs with contentment as he begins to drift off, safe in the knowledge that Roman will be there when he wakes.

-

A stream of sunlight breaking through the blinds is enough to wake him in the morning and he rolls over slowly, pushing his hair back from his forehead. He sees Roman sprawled across the bed on his front with the covers pushed low over his back. The smooth expanse of skin on show has Yann reeling slightly and he moves to reach out and skim his hand over him carefully, not wanting to wake him just yet, but wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet as he admires the perfect creature that he shares his life with.

He feels Roman shift slightly under his palm but he doesn’t wake and Yann smiles at the tiny sounds drifting from his mouth as he dreams. He adores the early mornings with Roman, adores the grogginess in Roman’s eyes and the way his body moves when he’s not fully awake, but he loves when Roman is still asleep and his body is still in dreamland; the tiny twitches of his muscles and the unconscious moans and groans as he moves. He lies next to him and traces a finger along the outline of the cross inked between his shoulder blades slowly, barely touching him yet drawing goosebumps along the tanned skin.

After a while, he sits up and dips his head to press a trail of kisses along the dark lines, his lips sliding against the skin easily as Roman begins to stir beneath him. Once Roman is awake, Yann pushes the covers away from them completely and moves to sit across his lower back, his knees and thighs bracketing Roman’s hips.

He feels Roman stretch out beneath him and wriggle under his weight as he leans forward to kiss the back of his neck softly, lingering with his lips and tracing patterns over his shoulders with his hands.

“Well this is a nice way to wake up.” Roman mumbles into the pillow as Yann continues to kiss the sensitive skin.

Yann says nothing, just slides down Roman’s body and lets his lips slide over the ridges of his spine carefully, teasing the slightly damp skin as he moves, nudging his knees between Roman’s thighs to spread them open. He hears Roman moan quietly as his lips taste and tease and leave wet trails down over his skin to the perfect swell of his ass, and he has to hold back his own moan at the smooth friction of Roman’s thighs against his dick.

“Turn over.” He says, nipping with his teeth at the smooth round mounds of his ass and raising to the side to let Roman move. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He mutters as he settles back down across Roman’s thighs.

The kiss is slow and languid, but so so perfect and Yann has missed this. He’s missed the gentle scratch of Roman’s beard against his chin and the lips that feel so soft against his own, and the way Roman’s nose presses into his cheek as they lock together. It’s only a few days every time, but he hates it, and he hates the longing it builds up within him, but he loves the release he feels when they’re pressed together hotly, as they are now.

It’s not even usually about the release that sex with Roman brings for him, it’s about the feel of Roman’s bare skin against his own and the way Roman holds him or nestles into him as they sit together. It’s about the way that it just feels right with Roman, how they can just sit in silence without the need for talking, sometimes just sharing looks between them that say more than any conversations can.

He’s brought back to the present when Roman nips at his lip gently, biting and then sucking it between his own drawing a moan from Yann. Yann can tell from the pitch of Roman’s hips and the deep spasms of his chest that he needs more, wants more and he’s finding it hard to not give in and just go with it. But he doesn’t, instead shuffling higher to pin his hips to the bed, groaning into the kiss as their dicks finally slide together.

Roman’s hands are gripping at his hips now, nails digging into the skin, pushing and pulling him desperately to try to gain some more friction between them, but Yann sits back and takes them in his own linking and lacing their fingers to keep full control. He smiles down at Roman and notices the flushed cheeks and eyes that glint in the early morning sun, and the lips that are red and glistening from their kisses, and his breath hitches at the sight.

He doesn’t want to repeat his earlier statement of ‘you’re gorgeous’ but he can’t stop himself from muttering it as he leans back down to capture his lips again. He feels Roman laugh slightly and he pins his hands to the bed on either side of his head as he rolls his hips down into Roman, giving them both the friction they need.

It’s pure pleasure but torture too. It’s too much but too little at the same time and he’s panting and heaving into Roman, lips slipping and sliding messily as he begins to lose the control he so desperately wants to keep. They’re moaning into each other, tiny sounds being swallowed down as quickly as they’re made and Yann fights against the lust filled fog that he feels is crashing around him as Roman moves and writhes under him. 

He fights and fails, the coils of his orgasm building through his thighs and stomach as they slide against each other slowly at first and now more frantic. He has to break the kiss to suck in air whilst Roman bucks, his head being thrown back into the pillow as he comes without warning. Yann caves at the look of bliss on Roman’s face and he bows his back, dropping his head on Roman’s chest as he rides out his own orgasm, hips rocking slightly through it.

He’s spent and sated and he jolts slightly as Roman breaks their hands apart to lift his head and push his hair back from his face, smiling warmly as he does. Yann lets Roman pull him down to him, kissing him lightly and peppering his cheeks with tiny, fluttering kisses. 

They lie for a while, making out lazily as the sun grows even brighter through the window until Roman’s stomach growls loudly, drawing a laugh from them both. 

“Shower and then breakfast?” Yann asks quietly, lips barely separated from Roman’s.

“Sounds perfect.” Roman answers, hands squeezing Yann tightly and lips stealing another kiss before they have to move.

“Last one to the shower makes the breakfast.” Yann teases, pushing Roman into the bed before he makes a break for it.

As Roman follows him to the shower and wraps him in his arms again Yann can’t stop smiling at how natural and perfect this all feels, and he wishes again that they didn’t have to hide who they were and what they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments in return for undying gratitude, love and cookies......


End file.
